


Tempero

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: Ninguém pode duvidar das capacidades de Shaka de Virgem. Exceto, talvez, quando se trata de cozinhar. O cavaleiro mais próximo dos deuses não é, definitivamente, o cavaleiro mais próximo dos dotes culinários.





	Tempero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todoyamas (octorina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octorina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, esta é uam obra de fãs para fãs, sem prejuízo da obra original.
> 
> Nota: Presente de Secret Saint para a Rina. Olha só a sua sorte, Rina, logo quem tirou você... Mas não tem angst, prometo, é uma comédia. Espero que você goste!

Tudo começou com um sorteio e com uma ideia tão dignificante e promissora quanto "vamos cozinhar para nos aproximarmos uns dos outros." Poderia ser algo genial, se não fossem os envolvidos quem eram, cavaleiros com muitas pendências uns com os outros. Para alguns — já não era possível saber quem era o criador de tão brilhante ideia — isto apenas evidenciava a necessidade de um evento semelhante.

Coube a Shaka de Virgem, logo a Shaka de Virgem, ser o primeiro a ter nas mãos a nobre tarefa de alimentar seus irmãos de armas. Sequer tinha ideia de como ou por onde começar. Jamais tivera muita intimidade com a cozinha. Ademais, tinha uma paciência muito limitada para algo em que não pudesse mostrar maestria logo na primeira tentativa.

Ainda assim, ele tentou. Não manifestou seu desagrado em um primeiro momento. Afinal, o que poderia dar errado? Muita coisa, aparentemente, a julgar pelo cheiro de queimado. De onde vinha aquilo? Ah, claro. Vinha do fogão, evidentemente.

Maldito fogão! Praguejava, como se a culpa fosse do eletrodoméstico e não da pessoa que o operava. Neste ínterim, não mais disfarçava sua contrariedade. Sequer notou o som de passos suaves, tão característicos de seu companheiro.

Seus olhos permaneciam fechados. O vinco entre as sobrancelhas, porém, era um sinal já conhecido. Mu conhecia a causa daquilo. No ano anterior, sofrera do mesmo mal. Não de comida queimada, mas de ressaca. Recordava-se suficientemente bem, e sabia que não era agradável.

Efeitos de honrar os deuses… Ao menos, efeitos de honrar Dionísio. No entanto, se era aquele o preço pela paz, as inúmeras celebrações anuais em honra dos deuses do panteão grego, que fosse. Eram cavaleiros de ouro, podiam muito bem lidar com uma ressaca ou outra. Não que fosse uma rotina, mas acontecia. Raramente davam-se a excessos, embora não estivessem livres deles de vez em quando.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente: sabia que, quanto menos barulho, melhor. Abraçou o companheiro pela cintura. Momentos como aquele, com toda a sua calmaria, faziam tudo valer a pena.

Mal conseguia acreditar que estavam vivos. E, pelos deuses, queria permanecer assim por mais algum tempo — sempre teve a sensação de que seu problema era não ter tempo o suficiente — então esticou o braço até alcançar o botão do fogão. Desligar o fogo resolvia um dos problemas.

A fumaça acumulada, porém, fez com que tossisse e se prontificasse a abrir as cortinas e a janela da cozinha. Viu as pálpebras de Shaka tremeluzirem por alguns segundos, quase como se ele estivesse se habituando novamente à claridade, quase como se fosse descortinar os olhos. Afinal, já era quase meio-dia. Shaka frustrou-o, porém, e permaneceu com os olhos cerrados.

Mu fez pouco caso do caos na pia, com louças e utensílios demais para uma só receita. Sua vontade era de colocar Shaka para limpar toda a bagunça, mas Mu de Áries era um homem com prioridades em ordem. E sua prioridade era estar ao lado de seu companheiro, observando o adorável desastre que ele era na cozinha.

Era um luxo raro, acordarem tarde. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo os músculos rebelarem-se ante o movimento. Dormira de mal jeito pois Shaka resolvera ser espaçoso... Como sempre. Como alguém tão magro precisava de tanto espaço na cama estava além de qualquer explicação que Mu pudesse encontrar.

Não reclamaria, porém. Não naquele momento. Contentar-ser-ia apenas com o companheiro que tinha, com suas falhas — e que os deuses não permitissem que Shaka lesse estes últimos pensamentos. Do contrário, uma guerra de mil dias ou o tratamento silencioso por mil dias seriam consequências que até mesmo quem não possuísse dons de adivinhação anteciparia.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, Mu mergulhou uma colher na travessa de berinjela ao curry. Foi um grande erro levá-la à boca. Tamanho ardor não teria um remédio fácil, tampouco passaria rapidamente.

Deveria ter imaginado que, sendo Shaka quem era, aquilo aconteceria. Além do mais, Mu estava habituado a comidas muito condimentadas, mas não naquele nível. Sua providência foi recorrer a leite. Melhorou, um pouco. Pelo menso sabia, pela experiência do primeiro jantar preparado para ele por Shaka, que água pioraria a situação.

Então, o silêncio estendeu-se até tornar-se desconfortável até para eles. Mu sequer sabia como começar. Não se julgava a melhor pessoa para apontar as falhas de outros. Sempre acabava hesitando por tempo demais, ou então era direto demais, seco demais, sem meio termo. Na maior parte do tempo, optava pela diplomacia e pela cordialidade. A não ser quando Shaka de Virgem estava envolvido.

— Você pretende servir isso? — Tentou ser suave.

Shaka virou-se para ele, erguendo uma faca: se Mu não o conhecesse, entenderia aquela postura como ameaçadora. Não pôde deixar de achar graça.

Não havia muito que pudesse intimidá-lo. Apesar de todos serem, de alguma forma, sobreviventes, aquilo possuía um peso diferente para Mu. Afinal, desde tenra idade viu-se completamente sozinho e, de uma maneira ou de outra, precisava sobreviver. Não era uma postura ameaçadora de Shaka que acabaria por matá-lo.

— Eu provei e não está ruim. — A voz de Virgem interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

— Você está tentando cometer um assassinato com pimenta, Shaka!

— Oras. — Ainda sem dignar-se a abrir os olhos, o cavaleiro de Virgem ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu não tenho culpa se uns e outros não aguentam um pouco de tempero! Além do mais, não desperdiçarei comida. Sabe quão grave desperdício é, Mu de Áries?

Shaka tinha razão, era verdade, mas o bom senso ditaria que era melhor reservar o prato para quem de fato gostasse. Novamente, o assunto levantaria discussão. Mu suspirou, já antevendo o que seguiria.

— Todos comerão. — Shaka sentenciou. — Que não começassem com essa desfaçatez de cozinhar para os outros! Que não reclamem, agora.

Ah, o levíssimo e agradável humor de Shaka de Vigem atacava novamente! Mu permanecia plácido, sorvendo agora goles de chá que fizera sem que o companheiro percebesse, de tão atribulado que estava. Não era muito difícil entender os motivos, àquela altura. Não era como se estar sob pressão fizesse maravilhas para o estado de espírito do indiano. Sacrificar-se em nome de Atena, tudo bem. Mas cozinhar? Cozinhar era outro nível de pressão, muito pior do que qualquer parte do treinamento de cavaleiro.

Mu estava dividido entre deixá-lo continuar — Shaka era auto-suficiente demais para permitir intrusões, embora abrisse exceções para Mu — e auxiliá-lo na saga de alimentar a tropa. Talvez uma pequena intervenção fosse necessária.

Na verdade, estava surpreso por ainda não ter ouvido de Shaka que aquilo era desnecessário, uma vez que já tinham servos designados para a cozinha.

— Queira você ou não, irei ajudá-lo nisto, Shaka de Virgem. — Empurrou-o para o lado com os quadris, assumindo o controle das panelas. — Permita-me mostrar o que anos de experiência são capazes de fazer.

— Não é justo. — Shaka resmungou, entre muxoxos.

Apesar de sentir-se derrotado pela cozinha, foi com alívio que recebeu a iniciativa de Mu. Ficaria com o orgulho ferido por dias, mas o alívio de livrar-se das panelas era muito maior. Não que não planejasse, ainda assim, fazer com que seus companheiros provassem de seu veneno. Ou melhor: de seu tempero.

Não demorou até que a cozinha estivesse perfumada pelas especiarias de Mu. Tentava adivinhar, pelo cheiro, o que ele preparava, em vão. Talvez não fosse grande especialista em temperos, afinal, apesar do olfato apurado. Talvez Mu simplesmente estivesse preparando algo ocidental demais para seu gosto.

Mas Mu que o aguardasse, depois de todo o tumulto. Não deixaria aquela derrota passar sem uma revanche! Como se fosse Mu o culpado pela sua falta de habilidade... Só mesmo sendo Shaka de Virgem para raciocinar dessa maneira...

— O que está fazendo? — A curiosidade matara o gato, no final.

— Surpresa, Shaka. Saberá na hora do almoço. — Riu, baixo, sabendo que Shaka perceberia e se irritaria.

No horário determinado, o cavaleiro de Virgem finalmente soube que Mu preparara moussaka vegetariana. Simpático, servia a todos com um sorriso, desejando bom apetite a cada um. Diferentemente de Shaka com sua berinjela e sua face que denunciava algum golpe maligno digno de Shaka de Virgem.

As reações de Camus, Shura e Afrodite fizeram com que Shaka murmurasse "típico paladar branco, mas eu esperaria mais do espanhol ridículo, comida espanhola tem sua dose de picância" para Mu, enquanto sumia só os deuses sabiam para onde.

Mu descobriria, horas depois, ao cair da noite, que os planos de Shaka iam muito além de apimentar o almoço em demasia — certamente jamais permitiriam que ele cozinhasse novamente. E ele, evidentemente, não reclamaria, alegando que tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar apenas no fogão.

Velas estavam acesas no chão do quarto principal da Casa de Virgem. Sobre uma bandeja de prata, pequenos bolos de canela. A silhueta de Shaka insinuou-se no batente da porta, no mesmo instante em que Mu cedia à tentação e mordia um dos bolinhos.

— Desculpe. — Ergueu os ombros. — O cheiro estava bom demais para ignorar.

— Gostou? — Shaka fazia o seu melhor para não deixar transparecer sua ansiedade em relação à resposta.

— Está realmente muito bom. — Áries observou o bolinho em sua mão mais uma vez, para logo depois alternar entre o Shaka e o bolinho. — Não me diga que foi você que fez.

— Eu não deveria revelar meus segredos. — Shaka sorriu. — Mas realmente seguir uma receita, em todos os seus passos e medidas, faz maravilhas. Além, é claro, de não cozinhar com ressaca.

— Então o grande Shaka de Virgem finalmente aprendeu algo?

Shaka atirou uma almofada na direção de Mu, que esquivou-se habilmente. O que se seguiu foi uma breve guerra de almofadas e travesseiros. Sorte a deles que não havia ninguém para testemunhar aquele momento, ou assim pensavam. Mas qualquer vergonha por agirem como crianças seria dissipada com o que se seguiu.

— É um perigo você se você continuar com isso, Mu!

Áries fez pouco caso da censura, conhecia bem demais o terreno, sabia bem aonde poderia ir. Ultrapassar alguns limites não era problema algum, se tudo fosse bem calculado.

Levou algum tempo e algumas caretas ante a luz aparentemente excessiva das velas, mas Shaka finalmente abrira os olhos depois de um longo tempo. Não era um luxo ao qual poderia se permitir sempre. No entanto, se isto significava uma melhor perspectiva da pessoa amada, o sacrifício de uma das fontes de seu poder valeria a pena.

Pôs-se a observar Mu longamente. Naquele dia, ele podia, e guardaria a imagem em sua memória. Portanto, era melhor atentar-se a cada detalhe da figura do tibetano. Mu, por sua vez, também encantava-se — como ocorria a cada dia, de maneiras diferentes — com seu amante. A descoberta do outro era sempre algo infindável, e isto era parte do encanto.

Parte da fascinação, também, era a aproximação suave que antecedia os beijos e carícias. Shaka — sempre Shaka — tomou a iniciativa de beijar a testa de Mu: era sua ideia de provocação, aparentemente. Mas Mu aguardava pacientemente, pois sabia que seria recompensado mais tarde.

E assim foi, quando os lábios dos dois finalmente se encontraram. Prontamente entrelaçaram os dedos, quase como se o movimento fosse ensaiado, de tão sincronizado. Não ensaiavam, porém: a sincronia era proveniente do conhecimento e do entendimento mútuo, fruto de apreciarem demais a companhia um do outro.

Havia certo encanto, evidente até para quem os observasse apenas superficialmente, quando estavam juntos. Funcionavam bem, e era evidente que apreciavam a companhia um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: Foi difícil, meus amigos, mas consegui escrever uma coisa sem angst, olha só.
> 
> Falando mais sério, muitas vezes achei que não daria conta de escrever. Nosso grupo de amizades perdeu uma parte importante e isso, como não poderia deixar de ser, nos afeta até hoje. Tenho certeza que foi difícil para todos nós organizarmos esse amigo secreto, que até tardou a ver troca de presentes, sem a presença da Tide.
> 
> E chega a ser engraçado que eu tenha escolhido logo Mu e Shaka para escrever, porque isso me remete imediatamente à Tide e às muitas horas de conversa madrugada adentro que tínhamos sobre caracterização, à troca de ideias constante... E é melhor que eu nem me prolongue nisso, só me resta esperar que o resulta tenha sido satisfatório.


End file.
